And Then She Was Gone
by harlequin4ever
Summary: (In collaboration with Karalena Cullen) - When Bruce sleeps with Selly and things go south, who will pick up the pieces to a broken heart?


Her world came crashing down on top of her. She thought she was fucked before. But despite /everything/ in her bullshit life, she had risen, and fought back. This time. No—this time was /different/. They had only just declared their love for each other once again. Which she needed. She really needed to hear him still want her. That he loved her and that he was going to be her husband once more.

Only—he had broken that promise a million times, and each time, she had stayed. Got through it all. Changed everything. It was a roller coaster, sure, but they were still together.

Until now.

The guilt of not being good enough for him came crashing down on her once again. Not being good enough to give more babies to him. To be the one he came home to late at night. To make love to, to be his /wife/. It just reminded her of so much she had given up. Given up all her old ways, to be the /one/ for him. It was like a slap in the face. No—it was much worse than that. It was anything and everything imaginable. It was the worst torture she could think of. And she had been through a lot..

The painful reminder of Kara hit home. It was all this all over again, only, the person doing this to her, was someone she loved. She was a sister to her. Someone to love and protect. To hang out with, to be Queens. Every single connection to Selina broke.

And that's when she knew.

She was calm. Very calm. Because she understood what she was going to do. And there wasn't a damned thing anyone could do about it. Which felt pretty good in its own ways.

Never once had she broke her promises. Not /once/. But he had. All of them. Over and over again, and she took it because she loved him. But this was the end. She didn't want him anymore. Her eyes glazed over and it only took her a millisecond to think it all through before she spoke.

"Well, I know that whatever I say won't matter, so do what you like. However I'm leaving." The tip of her heel played against the hard wood as she rolled her ankle from side to side in habit. "There's nothing you can say or do, so don't waste your breath." She pointed to the stairs, and said simply. "I'm going to pack." Pauses for a moment and nods, smiling lightly to herself. Because it felt good to say that. Then takes off the wedding band, her engagement ring, and the new renewal band and put them down on the table. "I'll get my lawyer to start the divorce procedure in the morning—and you don't have to worry, because I don't want your money, or any attachments. Keep it all, and hey, keep your kids too. All of them."

She turned and walked, reaching the stairs. But she turned back, just wanting to add in. "Actually I'm glad that it was now, and not in another hundred years time, because then I might not have bothered. But I guess that I've never really meant anything to you after all. It was just a bunch of words to you. I hope you and Selina live your happily ever after since I was such a disappointment to you." She was actually surprised. She hadn't used a single swear or curse word, and her temper was scarily reined in, voice calm, and so were here blue orbs.

He reached out for her, but she pushed him back, smoothing down her clothes like his touch was diseased. "Don't touch me, you have no right.

Perhaps you should just pretend I was never born. Oh, maybe I could have been a figment of your imagination. Tell your kids that you've never known me, and maybe they'll think it was a dream. You might wanna start throwing all my stuff out then, before they realize." And with that, she turned and walked up the stairs to 'their' bedroom, over to her closet, and started packing a luggage bag. She only needed a few clothes for the next couple of days. "I don't care what you do with the clothes. Burn them, sell them—whatever. I don't want them."

Once she had chucked a few things into the bag, she zipped it up, went to the bathroom, grabbed a couple more things, and walked back down the stairs. Ignoring everything he said to her, she made her way to the garage to her own car and popped the boot. Placing the bag in, she opened the driver's door, and slipped inside. With the rev of her engine, she backed out, and drove down the driveway.

And then she was gone.


End file.
